mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Roles
Each Glader is assigned a role based on what they can do best. There is a Keeper for each job, which the Newbie works with for a day. At the end of two weeks, the Newbie is chosen for a role in one of the jobs based on the work they did best. Jobs First-in-Command (main article: First-in-Command) Second-in-Command (main article: Second-in-Command) Runner Runners are the only ones who are allowed to go out into the Maze. They are defined as the strongest, fastest, and best of the Gladers. Runners run the maze everyday, trying to find a way out. The maps they make are saved in the Map Room. They leave when the doors open in the morning, and return right before the doors close. They also have equipment like trainers and watches that are unavailable to the rest of the Gladers. (main article: Runner) Slopper Sloppers are the Gladers who are not good at any of the jobs, so they help around the Glade mostly by doing the dirty tasks that other Gladers don't want to do, such as cleaning up the Blood House, the kitchen, toilets, and showers. (main article: Slopper) Bricknick Bricknicks are the Gladers who have similar responsibilities to the Builders, but are mainly tasked with repairing structures. (main article: Bricknick) Builder Builders 'are the ones who build most of the things around the Maze, such as structures and other simple items that would help with carrying and moving things around. They also upgrade the structures and buildings. ''(main article: Builder) Slicer '''Slicers feed and raise the livestock such as pigs, hogs, cows, sheeps, chickens, and turkeys, which are all kept in pens in the Blood House area. They also clean, fix fences, and scrape up klunk. They are the ones who slaughter the animals, such as hogs, so they can be prepared by the Cooks for eating. (main article: Slicer) Blood Housers Blood Housers are Gladers who work in Blood House. Slicers presumably can be said as blood Housers since they help maintain the Blood House. Bagger Baggers 'are the ones who take care of the dead bodies of the Gladers who have died. They also act as guards and police around the Glade. ''(main article: Bagger) Med-jack '''Med-jacks are specialized Gladers who act as the equivalent to doctors in The Glade. Their roles are prominent in the first book, The Maze Runner. There are only two Med-jacks in The Glade. (main article: Med-jack) Track-hoe Track-hoes do the hard work around the plants, like trenching. Gardeners take care of the plants in the Gardens: weeding, pruning, planting seeds, and harvesting veggies. (main article: Track-hoe) Map-maker Map-makers are the ones who make the maps of the maze based off the runners. (main article: Map-maker) Cook 'Cooks '''are the Gladers responsible for preparing the meals of the Glade. They spend most of their time in the kitchen, cooking food such as (to be continued) ''(main article: Cook) Trivia * Each Glader takes part in more than one job, helping other Gladers around the Glade whenever they can. However their priorities lie with the jobs they were originally chosen for. * Slopper is the lowest ranked job a Glader can have. * There are no Bricknicks mentioned or introduced in the book and little to no information has been given about them or the work they do. * In The Maze Runner, Newt says that they always send the Greenies to the Slicers as their first job. * Zart refers to the Baggers as "creepy fellas". * There are no known Map-makers in the Glade. * It is guessed that Minho is the Keeper of the Map-makers due to the fact that the Runners are the ones who make the maps. * In the book, Track-hoe and Gardener are two different jobs. In the movie, it's all the same. Category:Roles Category:Gladers